The invention is directed to a device for the detection of objects and the firing of horizontal mines. The device is especially useful for defense against tanks which enter a target area.
Up to now, in addition to artillery weapons and similar weapon systems, antitank mines have been used for fighting against tanks. Antitank mines have the characteristic of being effective over a long period of time without any personal effort. They have been used to protect limited areas against the attack of tanks or to block off areas from tanks. However, it is a disadvantage that these antitank mines have to be installed in a widespread manner with regard to width and depth in order to offer effective protection.
The use of so-called "horizontal mines" is desirable in order to avoid such area-covering measures in fighting against tanks. They have the advantage of effectively covering a target area depth of up to 100 m. By the term "horizontal mines" is meant missiles which are fired from launchers fixedly installed in the combat field if a tank which is to be attacked comes into the target area along the missile's line of fire. The line of fire is a fixed parameter of the installed launcher. The inventive device for the detection of objects and the firing of horizontal mines is normally integrated into such a launcher.
The invention is based on the problem to provide a device which causes a horizontal mine to be fired at exactly the moment in which a tank comes into the line of fire.